Chasing After Him
by HazeBaze89
Summary: Set after the season final. At her engagment party to Jess, Rory comes to relise she is not over Logan...I am sorry if this is not that good but it was one of the first ones I wrote and found it on my mums computer. Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all its me again. Here is a Fanfiction that I started writing in college and forgot about until I was at my mums and using her computer. I hope you like it. **_

_**Oh and if anyone knows the song I used please let me know as I have kind of forgotten it.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls**_

**Chasing After Him**

**Chapter 1 Rory's POV**…

Four years, Five Months, Two weeks, Three days, Nine hours and twenty five seconds. That's how long it's been since I told him "NO", since I sent _him_ away. I sat here feeling empty, sadness and alone at the Dragonfly Inn, but the funny thing is…. It's my engagement party and I am surrounded by over 100 happy and smiley people.

Does this not mean I am supposed to be happy? I smile at Jess. He seems and looks very happy and I know I should be happy, I mean I am marrying him, the guy I fell in love with while in high school but the question I have been asking myself is that am I still in love with him?.

Yes…. I love him but am I in love with him? This I cannot be too sure. I think about what the future can bring to me and in exactly 4 months and 7 days, I will be Mrs. Marino. I was brought out of my thoughts by a particular song blasting out from the radio which sounds similar in my past years.

_**Why don't you open up your eyes?**_

_**These are more than passing glances**_

_**why don't you say what's on your mind?**_

_**Cause I'm taking all the chances**_

_**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh**_

_**If I'm not everything you need**_

_**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**_

_**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me) **_

_**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**What do you see in all these guys?**_

_**Don't you know they're just pretending?**_

_**Somehow you always seem surprised**_

_**That it's not a happy ending**_

_**Don't you want a happy ending?**_

_**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh**_

_**If I'm not everything you need**_

_**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**_

_**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)**_

_**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**_

_**And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)**_

_**But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**All I want to do is spend my life with you**_

_**And all I want from you is a chance so I can prove my love to youJust gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chanceIf I'm not everything you wanted, oh**_

_**If I'm not everything you need**_

_**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**_

_**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)**_

_**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**_

_**And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)**_

_**But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**Why don't you open up your eyes?Just gimme a chance**_

_**Gimme a chance, oh**_

_**Why don't you say what's on your mind?**_

_**Just gimme a chanceGimme a chance, oh**_

The words are like a dagger to the heart as the song was one that held a dear loving memory to it. It was a song that Logan had played me when he first screwed up and tried to win me back. As the song came to an end, I allowed smile cross my lips. I know what I have to do, even if it did means breaking some hearts along the way, starting with Jess.

This was going to be one of hardest things I had to do, but I couldn't marry Jess when I am clearly still in love with my ex and my first clue should have been that I was counting the time that passed, while us where apart as if we were going to get back together.

I stood up and walked over to Jess and whispered in his ear that I needed to talk to him. I lead him outside.

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all I am back with the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I just hope that you like it.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls (yet)**_

_**Please Review**_

**Chasing after him - Chapter Two - California here I come**

**Rory's Pov**

As we arrived outside. I looked everywhere but at Jess, I knew he could tell something was up. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and step towards him. I was finding this so hard because I did love him, just not the way I did Logan. I knew that is I married Jess that I would not be doing either of us a favour because down the line the truth was sure to come out. So it was better to tell the truth now then spend years lying not only to Jess but to myself.

"Jess I can't do this", I say as I move away from him again in fear that if I stood to close my wall would break down and the tears would start to flow.

"Do what Rory?" He asked me sounding like a scared little kid.

"I can't marry you" I say hoping that's all that he needs to be said but of course it isn't.

"What do you mean you can't marry me Rory? You said yes! You told me you loved me and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. What changed that?" He asked his voice getting strong with each word. I was afraid to speak. That's when I hear her voice, my mother.

"What I think she is trying to say Jess is that she loves you but she is not in love with you. That you're her Christopher and she needs to find her Luke. Am I right sweetie?" All I can do is nod in agreement with what she had just said.

"I don't understand, if your not in love with me why did you say you would marry me?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. This allowed me to know that he was nervous, because its what he did when we where teens and he knew something was wrong.

"Because I thought you where him ok. I thought you where the one, but you disserve to know the truth. The truth is I let him walk away, I let him go and I need to find him. I need to tell him I made a mistake and that if I could I would turn back time and I would say yes", I say without taking a breath. Something I have always been good at. "I know this is not what you want to hear and I am sorry but I don't want to marry you, knowing that I am in love with someone else. I would not only be lying to myself but also to you and I am sorry but I can't do that I am truly sorry" I say as I finally allow the tears to fall and my legs give out under me so I fall to the floor.

I feel an arm wrap around me and it's the last person I expect. Jess. I look at him and I can tell that he understands.

"Go Rory, go find him, but just know that if he doesn't take you back. If his stupid enough to allow you to get away again. Then I am here, waiting for you ok?" He says and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and walk back into the party. I look at my mum and she just nods at me. I get up and wipe the tears, I hug her goodbye and tell her I will ring her as soon as I know something.

California here I come.

_**Please Review**_


End file.
